¡Harry Styles se enamora!,¿Afortunada?,¡la hija de Louis!
by TriciaDirectioner
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de que los chicos de One Direction lidien con su vida profesional y una nueva parte de la familiar. El primero, no será ni más ni menos que Louis Tomlinson con Eleanor.¿Cómo afectará a la banda?¿Cómo será la vida de una pequeña Tomlinson?y lo más importante, ¿estará Louis preparado para aceptar a quien pertenecer el corazón de su hija?
1. Chapter 1

Pov. Louis. (29/09/12)

Las palabras de Eleanor se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente. Emoción, sí, eso era lo que sentía, por una parte, pero la otra, tenía miedo. Este momento era vital para mi carrera, para la del grupo, solo tenía 20 años y ya tenía que aprender a combinar la fama con la familia, con mi propia familia.

Eleanor estaba estudiando como cada Martes en la universidad, mientras yo, había suspendido toda actividad y pidiéndoles a los chicos que vinieran pronto a mi un vistazo a las habitaciones, a la mía y a la de Eleanor, a las de invitados y una especial una que estaba vacía, no era necesaria, la casa era amplia ,pero ahora, ya veía ese cuarto de paredes blancas en poco tiempo con algo de vida, cada pared y esquina vacía pronto con muebles, armarios y...el sonido del timbre me volvió a la realidad.

- Más vale que sea algo importante Tommo, hemos tenido que cancelar la visita con los productores

Habló Liam junto con Niall en el marco de la puerta, los miré con incertidumbre, no sabía como iban a reaccionar, ni yo mismo lo había asimilado.

- Pasad

Fue lo único que les dije, ellos asintieron simplemente, supuse que estarías extrañados ante mi seriedad

- ¿Es algo grave?

Preguntó Niall una vez nos sentamos en el sillón, y yo dejaba caer mi cabeza hacia detrás

- No lo sé

Y era cierto, no sabía si grave era la palabra para describirlo exactamente

Pocos minutos después llegó Zayn, quien no habló en todo el rato desde que Liam fue a recibirlo y le advirtió con la mirada. El silencio se iba volviendo incómodo, solo faltaba Harry. Oímos como la puerta de la entrada se abría con llave, Eleanor no podía ser, o eso esperaba, si venía a esta hora cuando debería estar en la universidad significaría que algo habría pasado y... Me levanté rápidamente y corrí hacia la entrada. Ne relajé al ver a Harry, quien me miraba sorprendido y con un deje de burla habló:

- Vaya Boo Bear, si que me extrañaste

-Harry, esto es serío

Habló Zayn, y él enmudeció y toda pizca de burla se perdió, su cara era igual de sería que la de los chicos, habían entendido que era algo importante. Nos sentamos en los sillones, todos miraban hacia mí y yo solo podía mirar hacia otro lado, no sabía como hacerlo, tenía miedo de perderlos, de perder mi sueño, lo que disfrutaba hacer, las fans, pero era mi familia, solo que se formaría antes de tiempo.

- Lousi, sabes que te apoyaremos

No fue una pregunta de Liam, fue una afirmación, estaba convencido de que no me abandonarían

- Y si esto pudiera cambiar muchas cosas

Les dije mirándoles directamente a los ojos

- Pues sería un cambio, nada que no se pueda sobrellevar

Dijo Harry, yo le miré agradecido, él era muy especial para mí, su apoyo me era principal. Guardé silencio unos minutos y luego alcé la cabeza, preparándome para lo que iba a anunciar

- Seré padre, Eleanor está embarazada

Primer capi! Plissss!algún comentario!procurad comentad tantos como podáis, os prometo actu en menos de 24 horas y si me emocionáis a escribir maratón!

Mil y un besos y abrazos


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Estás seguro?

Fue lo único que dijo Liam

-Sino lo estuviera no habría armado todo esto, Eleanor le descubrió anoche

Les dije inmóvil, estaba tan frustrado que ni podía permitir moverme

- ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado?

Habló Niall

- Creo que todos sabemos cómo a pasado,duende

Le dijo Harry con ironía, espera...cómo es que está tan tranquilo con la de cambios que..."mi hijo/a" pueda causar? ¡no podía asimilarlo! Mi hijo o mi hija, esto es extraño

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?

Dijo Zayn y yo lo miré estupefacto "haremos"

- ¿Haremos?

Le pregunté

- Por supuesto, ¿qué es lo que te extraña?

Preguntó Liam

- Yo soy quien ha probocado esto, podríamos perder todo lo que hemos conseguido y todo por mi causa, y...¿vosotros os incluis en esto?

Les dije histérico, yo no era así, esto me estaba volviendo loco

- Louis, ya, creo que no estás bien, lo estás viendo todo por lo drástico, y por supuesto que nos incluimos, somos un grupo, nuestras acciones repercuten en todos y juntos las solucionamos, a demás, es una gran noticia, ¡seré tío!

Dijo Liam con una sonrisa en su última frase

- Yo creo que los tíos seremos Niall, Zayn y yo, tú serás el abuelo

Sentenció Hazza, a lo que Liam le miró con el ceño fruncido

- No pienso ser abuelo a los 19

Le dijo ceñudo, pero interrumpí su inteligente discusión

-¿De verdad creéis que esto no nos afectará?

Una parte de mí sabía que eso era lo único que me impedía estar feliz con la noticia, las repercusiones que podría acarrear, a fin de cuentas, sería padre, en un momento en el cual no lo había planeado , pero lo sería

- Obvio nos afectará Louis, pero no será nada que no se pueda sobrellevar, esto ocurre, hemos dicho muchas veces que somos chicos normales, tú ya tienes 20 años, eres joven, pero son muchos los que son padres con esa edad y antes, y tienen más problemas que tú con respecto a como mantener a la criatura, el único impedimento es como lo tomará la productora y aun más las fans, aunque creo que a la mayoría les encantará la idea, ya sabes el cariño que le tienen a Baby Lux, de manera que puedes hacerte una idea de como serán con esto

Zayn tenía razón, me preocupaba de la pequeña parte que me insultaría y odiaría a Eleanor, al bebe,...y eso era algo que no estaba por permitir

- Lo mejor es que hablemos con la productora, a demás, si lo miramos por el lado de las directioners , para ellos Liam fue padre soltero con 17 de 4 adolescentes, creo que lo tuyo no tendrá comparación Boo Bear

Dijo Harry sonriente, haciendo que Liam le clavara de nueva una furibunda mirada, a lo que todos reímos. Me sentía seguro, sabía que tenía el apoyo de los chicos , y ellos me ayudaron a ver esto de otra manera a mi por primera vez mayor preocupación, todas las que yo había considerado alguna vez "preocupaciones"no se asemejaban, pero ahora estaba seguro de que ya no sería una preocupación, sino, una alegría

- Podríamos ir ahora a ver a Simon

Propuso Niall a lo que todos asentimos

(UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS)

Una semana, una muy larga semana había pasado desde que ya había circulado por todos los que conocían a One Direction que yo sería padre. La productora no lo tomó muy bien, pero ante la alegría de las fans, no pudieron poner ninguna objeción. La respuesta había sido muy positiva, lo cual , me aliviaba considerablemente, aunque siempre hay alguna excepción

- Esta entrevista será sin duda muy larga

Me dijo Harry antes de salir a plató. Todos los chicos estaban muy contentos con la noticia, y a diferencia de Eleanor y de mi, que todavía no habíamos siquiera planteado nada, ellos ya hablaban de quien sería el favorito, en qué se parecería a mí,..

- No me extraña, es la primera que daremos después de la noticia

Contesté, estábamos a la espera de reunirnos con Alan Carr nuevamente, nos recomendaron mostrarnos abiertos y sinceramente, no me suponía ningún problema.

Preguntas del disco, chistes, frases originales, en definitiva, una visita al programa normal, pero la repentina aparición tenía otros fines y... aquí se avecinaba:

- Ahora sí...¡Louis!

Gritó Alan, haciendo que las fans del plató comenzaran a chillar

- ¡Dime!

Le contesté igual, provocando risas

- Oh!no,no,no,no.¡no! Sabes de lo que quiero hablar

Dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas y a la vez las gafas, a lo que todos estallamos en carcajadas

- ¡Quíta de aquí chico malo, ahora ...¡él me pertenece! tú al sillón del pobre Alan que se ha estado muriendo porque llegue este momento

Le ordenó a Zayn , quien obedecía mientras él se sentaba a mi lado y me miraba fijamente

- 9 meses, niño,niña, rosa, azul, patitos o caracoles, un sonajero o un conejito,etc...¡lo puedes relacionar!

-Sí, puedo, seré papá de un bebe

Le dije feliz

- Por supuesto Louis, no iba a ser una paloma

De nuevo risas, a las cuales, no me pude negar a unirme

- Podría haber sido un bebé paloma

Añadió Niall

-Fenómeno científico entonces

Fue lo único que dijo

- Muy bien Louis, prácticamente estamos al tanto de todo y como nos queda poco tiempo, solo puedo hacerte unas preguntas que sin duda, todos están esperando...

Gracias a MERRY por comentar en el anterior capi, espero que la historia vaya subiendo.

Mil y un besazos y abrazos


	3. Meses y momento tenso

-¿De que se trata?

Le pregunté divertido, a lo que él, me miró picaramente

-¿pink baby o blue baby?

Dijo y todos reiron, pero a mi me dio en que pensar. Aun no había hablado de ello siquiera con Eleanor. Me tensé, así que intenté desviar el tema un momento

-No me fijo en el color

De las risas del público y las estruendosas de los chicos, pero Alan no rió, solo frunció el ceño y de nuevo habló con seriedad:

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Louis

Dijo mientras levantaba sus cejas constantemente, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio

-Pues la verdad, es que no lo he pensado...creo que...ya son muchas chicas en mi familia, y siempre he querido tener un hermano, aunque en este caso...no sé, creo que quiero una niña de papá

Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca. Creo que eso era lo que quería.

-Vaya , vaya, creíamos que querrías darle esperanzas a vuestras Directioners más jóvenes con un pequeño Louis a quien conquistar

-Tal vez, prefiero mantener a raya a los pequeños no Louis de mi pequeña.

Anuncié sonriente colocándome los tirantes y haciendo que limpiaba mis hombros

-Todos estamos comprometidos con la campaña.

Comunicó Liam

La entrevista continuó con nuevos temas,las entrevistas con Alan podían ser muy divertidas, aunque a veces te ponían en situaciones incómodas las cuales debías esquivar o responder de forma medida.

Dos meses después

-Creo que deberíamos empezar por lo esencial Louis

Me hablaba Eleanor, estábamos en una tienda de muebles de bebe, quería controlarlo todo.

-Pero Ele, el tiempo pasa, no podemos esperar ni un segundo, ya tienes 3 meses y una semana.

Descubrimos que Eleanor tenía un mes cuando conocimos la noticia, pero tampoco era para mi de ayuda que ya la casa estuviera repleta de revistas sobre bebes,jugueterías ,muebles,...y para colmo, ya se le notaba un pequeño bultito que no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en promociones, ya que todas las fans me felicitaban una detrás de otra mostrando su apoyo,...las cosas habían ido para bien, todas las fans apoyaban aun más a Ele desde que comprobaron que lo nuestro era en serio.

-Louis, amor, no seas como madre obsesiva, ni siquiera sabemos aun el sexo del bebe, ¿no crees que es mejor esperar y nos centramos según lo que sea, ya sabes, pink baby o blue baby?

Desde que Alan bautizó de alguna manera a mi pequeña, incluso ella la o "lo" llamaba así

-Sabes que es una niña

Sentencié serio

-Sabes que aun no sé sabe

-Para mi es niña, no hay un blue baby, es mi pequeña

Eleanor reía ante mi seriedad, pero era eso, seriedad lo que sentía

-Sería nuestra pequeña, pero que sepas que como sea niño, será mi pequeño y le recordaré como su padre se refería a él como niña sí o sí

Yo bufé e ignoré el comentario de Eleanor, parecía que era yo quien andaba embarazado, ella de nuevo, rió y me abrazó por detrás, la poca gente que estaba en la gran tienda observaban mientras recorrían los pasillos

-Vamos, Louis, no te enfades (de nuevo rió) solo espera un poco, podríamos ir mirando sonajeros, peluches,...

Volteé a ella y suspiré

-Está bien, pero es una manera poco respetable de disuadirme Señorita Calder

Le dije pícaro, pero ella se enfadó

-Nadie a dictado normas, Señor Tomlinson

Reí abiertamente de su postura, manos en las caderas y ceño fruncido

- Veo que vas practicando las regañinas, amor

-Tú te muestras voluntario a las prácticas

"Decidió"aplazar la compra de la habitación de la pequeña y nos centramos en los juegos por ese día.

Un mes después.

-Tonight let´s get some!

-And live while we´are young!

Había acabado el último concierto del mes, teníamos dos semanas de descanso por Navidad, habíamos alargado considerablemente las actuaciones, la mayoría de las canciones de Up All Night eran cantadas junto con todas las de Take me Home, y no podíamos estar más hambrientos y agotados, aunque eso nunca nos significara una pero:

-Me muero por un burrito triple

Comentó Harry.

-Yo a voluntud

Sentenció Niall, a lo que todos reímos, incluyendo Paul que nos acompañaba hasta el camerino

-Creo que tenéis más suerte que eso chicos, dentro está el paraiso comparado con tus expectativas Niall

Agregó él y las personas del interior salieron dejándonos unas minutos privados

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

Preguntó Zayn al ver una especie de papilla de verduras y algo más

- ¿Eso es comestible?

Habló Niall dispuesto a seguir al pie de la letra "a voluntad"

- No te la vamos a dar Niall

Argumentó serio Liam

-Egoistas

Contratacó, y todos reímos

- Creo que tiene que ver con la dieta esa que quieren que sigamos para mantenernos "preparados"

Comentó Harry quien ya estaba casi desnudo

-Harry, tendrás que empezar a evolucionar usando ropa cuando nazca mi nietasobrina

Dijo Liam

- Por ahora puedo disfrutar, así que...¿la tiramos por la cisterna?

-Preferiría recordad viejos tiempos, como en el camerino de fruta, pero creo que será mejor no llamar la atención, así podremos hacerles creer que tomamos compota podrida

Analizó Zayn y todos reimos

- Hoy he aprendido para el futuro el aspecto mi primera téctnica de padre de primera vista

Dije feliz y bailando a lo que reímos y corrimos hasta el baño para arrojar la "comida"

Una semana después

- Solo queda una hora

Cantaba feliz en la casa, mientras Eleanor se preparaba

-¡Será niña!

Decía Harry a mi lado

-¡Seremos padres, amor!

Le grité y me abalancé a sus brazos mientras Danielle salía con Eleanor de la habitación

-Lo siento Harry, pero yo soy quien lo/la carga, así que quedaste fuera del parentesco directo

Le dijo Ele feliz.

-¿Te alegras de la carencia ajena?

Continuó Dani con el juego

-Se alegra de que no haya fenómenos como un father-Styles a los 18

Siguió Liam

-Y por los siglos

-de los siglos,

-Amén

Continuó Niall, Zayn y yo

-Tal vez algún día os de una sorpresa

Contratacó Hazza molesto

-Hoy en día se ve de todo

Remató Liam y todos reímos

-Tenemos que irnos,tenemos cita a las 4 y son las 3 y 29

Dije al borde de los nervios

- Tienes razón

Dijo Ele con total calma, sin duda esto no era justo

-En cuanto sepáis todo nos llamáis

Dijo Dani abrazando a Eleanor mientras los chicos lo hacían conmigo, pero yo estaba inmóvil.

-Louis, ¿no crees que es mejor que si vas a estar así conduzca Eleanor?

Todos rieron ante el planteamiento de Zayn

- Estoy bien

- Seguro, solo procura que las chicas lleguen y salgan a salvo del consultorio,tú limita tu concentración al volante

Ele y yo nos fuimos hasta el consultorio, estaba más que tenso por varios motivos:

1. Ya hoy la niña de mi mente cobraría razón y la vería por primera vez

hombre y estoy yendo al ginecólogo

3. Sé que es normal,pero, me siento raro

-No te preocupes Louis, todo irá bien.

Me habló Ele con una cálida sonrisa mientras me pasaba la mano por el rostro, mientras esperábamos a la secretaria.

-¿Quien es su doctor?

Preguntó esta mientras tomaba asiento y se preparaba para buscarnos en el historial sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara

-Edmund Lenster

Respondió educadamente Eleanor, dándome una nueva razón para mi tensión

4. El ginecólogo, era un hombre.

Lo sé, el capi es super rarito, pero tenía que ser así.Espero que os haya gracias por los comentarios!Mil y un besos y abrazos


End file.
